And we danced
by AngieMadero
Summary: I wasn't expecting him to change overnight after that kiss on the train. Neither expected more from him, it'll go to a crawl like it always did. I was expecting that maybe, a little by little he would accept me.


**Disclaimers: The Big Bang Theory and its characters are not mine. For realz.**

**This is my first atempt of an M fanfiction so I am going to apologize in advance: I'm Sorry. I love romance and this is so so so romantic so please if you don't like fluffy stuff do not read, please and thank you. **

* * *

**"And we danced"**

I wasn't expecting him to change overnight after that kiss on the train. Neither expected more from him, it'll go to a crawl like it always did. I was expecting that maybe, a little by little he would accept me. Maybe if I gave him some space he would make a move by his own. Maybe if I could make him need more from me, he would desire me as much as I desire him.

But never, not even in my most crazy dreams, would have thought that he would need me as much as tonight. The lust in his eyes that were changing more and more with the beat of our romantic dance were driving me mad. The way his hands fixated firmly on my hips and wouldn't let me go. It's not that I wanted to stay away from him, it's just that the air was not enough for me and my legs weren't answering. It was like he was some kind of foundation to me, like if his presence was my pull and my automatic happiness.

I dared to look at him in the eyes just to find his gaze on my lips, I licked them in signal of my wanting and he did the same. Slowly he lowered his head to meet his lips with mines, so sweet but so inquisitive, so soft but so dominant. I couldn't hide that sound that traveled from the deepest of my soul. I felt his smile on my lips and I almost faint. I forgot to breathe, but just like he had read my mind, he broke off the kiss really slowly, just the necessary time so I could take in the holy oxygen that I desperately needed. We kept dancing, slowly, at the beat of the song.

I looked at him, I smiled, and he smiled me back. My hands that were resting on his arms, traveled up and intertwined in his nape. I nudged him closer to me and kissed him again, this time I wouldn't ruin this, I was controlling my breathing although he was insisting on robbing me the air. If only the song would never end, if only his sweet lips wouldn't leave me. I was loving the way his tongue was tracing caresses on my lips. If only this wouldn't get to an end. His hands kept pressing on my waist, as if that didn't drove me mad. I felt his nails trough the fabric of my dress, how I wish he left bruises on me. He pulled me closer to his body, we kept dancing and kissing at the beat of that song. Honestly I didn't mind being seen. Penny's wedding or not this was my night too. And Sheldon's. And we wanted more. Our kisses had started to become more frequent and ardent with time… but none of them like this one. So full of passion and need, so full of everything.

"This is the night, Amy." He said without taking his lips off of mine.

I nodded and he broke off the kiss.

"Should we leave?" he said as his hand found mine.

"I love you," I said.

"Not more than I do." He said.

We didn't even say good bye to the new married couple. We ran out of the room where the union of our best friends was being celebrated. We ran through the empty halls of the hotel, we ran like teenagers that were escaping from adults. Sheldon stopped suddenly and started to kiss me passionately, he kissed me with so much strong that my body crashed against one of the big hotel's window, my hands wrapped the curtains and the lust was so big that my knuckles turned white. He started to kiss my neck, my blest neck, Sheldon knew that it drove me crazy. But this was a game that the both of us were going to play, so my hands found his weak spot. I took him by the hair and he left out a strangled moan. I smiled and he claimed my lips again. Seconds, or minutes, passed and he stopped again. This time he looked at me without separating his body from mine. He smiled, and for a moment time stopped.

"We shall no continue this here, lady. I suggest that we continue this in my room." He said in a whisper.

I just nodded. I was believing and not what was happening, what was about to happen.

He took my hand and kissed it, then he looked at me and kissed me again. This kiss was gentler, and I felt the love he had for me. We stayed there for a moment. Then I saw his stare that was pleading, and I lead him to the elevator. The doors opened and we got in, floor 42. This was going to take time. Again, he filled me with his kisses and was murmuring things that I couldn't understand, I was fixated on his lips. His hands were everywhere and then he found my chest. Months ago we reached second base, but every time he touched me I just melted, I wanted more. He brought me a little closer to his body. Elevator doors, that indicated that I was closer to fulfill all my dreams with Sheldon, opened. He didn't seem to notice and I had to pull apart. I smiled and walked out first, my hand invited him to join me.

"This way, Dr. Cooper." I said playfully. His eyes were looking at me in an indescribable way.

I wanted to laugh, I wanted to cry, I wanted to smile, but what I wanted the most was him.

We kept walking until we reached door 3093 in the enormous hallway. He pulled out his card and expertly opened it for me. I walked in first and hadn't the time to admire the room because my boyfriend, obviously, had other plans for me.

"You don't know what you do to me, woman." He said between kisses.

"But I'm not doing anything to you, Sheldon."

"You perfectly know what you're doing." He said.

He lifted me like if I weighed the same as a feather, he walked some steps and then put me down so gently on the bed. His eyes never left gaze. I took off my high heels and he took off his shoes. His lips found my lips on that room filled with moonlight. I leaned back and he followed me, the rhythm that we were creating reminded me of the song that we had danced moments ago at the party. For every move we were doing my heart was racing a little more. I took off his coat and then his black bow tie. He untied my hair and I loved the sensation of his hands playing with my hair.

"You smell so good." He said.

I intertwined my leg with him and felt how ready he was. I sighed and a shiver ran through me. I took his white shirt off and he made me sat on the edge of the bed. He was having a fight with the zipper of my purple dress. When he finally achieved his goal he started to kiss my back. He took my hair on his hand and pulled me closer to him. Sheldon was purring like a kitten and I couldn't wait anymore. He got rid of my dress and the faux diamonds necklace I was wearing. Since I didn't have to wear a bra with the dress, he had easy access to what I think fascinated him more about my body. I moaned again at the contact and he answered me with another of his own mouth, I unbuckled his belt and threw it to the floor. After Sheldon took off his pants we were both in just our underwear. I leaned back again and his body covered me. The touch of his skin against mine was magical. We continue dancing with the imaginary rhythm minutes that seemed like hours, to the beat of the drums. Every single movement, every single kiss, his scent, his sighs and moans, every single part of Sheldon was driving me crazy. With the dim light I raised my gaze to him and saw his eyes, they were beautiful. He sighed again and I felt in my tight his member asking for me.

He kissed me again and his tongue was doing wonders with mine. Sheldon Lee Cooper was a great kisser, a great man… and a great lover. I couldn't' take it anymore, even if I wanted to, my body needed him now.

"Sheldon… please!"

He groaned back and his agitated breathing told me that he needed me as much as I needed him.

He got up of the big bed, got rid of his underwear, prepared himself, and within seconds he came back to my side, ready for what was about to happen.

He slowly climbed onto the bed, he leaned over me and took great care not to crush me, just like if I was made of glass. His delicacy and gentle caresses, kindled a button inside me that made me clung to him. His lips found their way to my neck, how I loved the feel of his wet mouth on me, his soft hands went down my torso and slowly reached my waist. I shivered in anticipation and felt in my neck the acceleration of his breathing. Gently, he took the ends of my lingerie and slowly took it off of me, I dug my nails into his back and he looked at me.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, Sheldon. And I love you."

He smiled again. He gave me that perfect, tender, and unique smile that would only come up in front of me. And we kept dancing. And then it happened. Sheldon made me his and I made him mine. And it was perfect. It was the best sensation in the world, the simple fact of being one with the man I loved and who loved me was perfect. I didn't know who was louder me or him. I didn't know when it ended because he never left my side. I didn't know when I fell asleep in his arms, or how I ended wearing my pajamas the next morning. The only thing that I knew and that I know, is that I love the most wonderful, intelligent, handsome, and cute man in the world.

And the best part? He loves me, too.

* * *

**Please, please, please let me know what you think. PLS... Long Live the shamy! :D**


End file.
